


Nice Best Friend

by daltheznadof



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Pre-entity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltheznadof/pseuds/daltheznadof
Summary: Dwight has been Meg's best friend for years. Why can't she see that he likes her?
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Meg Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Nice Best Friend

"Are you sure you want to go to the party with me? You don't have to. I know you don't like crowds too much." Meg sips at her drink. Her legs swing under the bench she's sitting on beside Dwight.

Dwight smiles. "Of course. I can't just leave you alone like that. That would be ungentlemanly of me." 

Meg laughs. "You've always been so weird saying stuff like that."

Dwight Fairfield and Meg Thomas. The two had been friends since middle school and now they were in their freshman year of college. This was the first party the two would attend together. Dwight was only going because Meg asked him if he wanted to. Dwight didn't really want to go, but he saw an opportunity here. Meg had never looked at him as more than a friend but here was a chance to change that. 

The night of the party, Dwight stops by Meg's dorm as she's coming down. Her hair is braided, shes in a belly shirt and one of her many sports skirts. Dwight gave a sheepish grin. He was in his jeans and a pizza shirt from where he used to work.

"That old thing," Meg gives a light jab with her arm at him as they walk.

Dwight puts his hands in his pockets. He fingers the items in his pocket. "It's comfortable. What can I say?"

The two make idle conversation about classes as they walk to the frat house the party is taking place. The road is covered in cars when they arrive. People are mingling in and outside of the house with loud music beating from within the tall two story building. 

Dwight follows behind Meg as she shoves her way through the crowd. It's loud. The music is fine but the people aren't. He really doesn't want to be here already, but he needed to be. He had something to prove to Meg. She would see him as more than a friend after tonight. 

Meg easily mingles in with the others at the party. She knows some people from class and clubs she's already attended. Dwight smiles and lightly waves when she introduces him. He makes sure to stay by Meg and barely lets anyone else get too close to her. She doesn't seem to notice as she drinks. 

Dwight stays off to the side nursing a red cup of soda as he watches Meg. She'd left his side to play beer pong. Both of them were under the drinking age, but the alcohol was in no short supply here and no one cared anyway. His hand rests in his pocket, fingering the little pills there. "What kind of friend would I be," he murmurs. Bitter feelings resolve his actions easily enough. 

After the game of beer pong, Meg turns to go towards Dwight. She's surprised to find him already walking towards her with two drinks in hand. A little stumbley, she's grinning like mad. "Hey. How--- How're you feeling?" Her cheeks are red as she takes the plastic cup from him. She leans on him for support.

Dwight reddens a little. "I'm fine. It's a little loud though." He smiles and holds her waist. "You are drunk though. Maybe I should take that drink from you hmm?"

"Noooo." Meg hides the drink in her hands and slurps some of it. "Mine. You gave it to me." She stops for a second. Her finger points in the air at Dwight, moving multiple times in a point motion. "You.. If it's too loud, we could leave and go watch a movie. I don't- don't wanna leave my friend doing stuff by himself at a party of strangers."

"But you're having fun Meg," Dwight lightly draws circles in her side. Meg pouts. 

"No we... uhh. I gotta.. sit." Meg feels herself nearly drop and grabs onto Dwight. Her drink falls from her hands onto the floor. 

"Hey. HEY!" Dwight's cup crushes in his hand and he grabs her from falling. His brows draw up in concern. "Come on the couch is over here. What's going on?"

Meg falls against the cushions. Her hands go to her head and she pushes her face into Dwight's chest. "I don't feel so good."

Dwight can't help a twitch of smile that's quick to replace with concern. "Do you wanna sit here for a while? Go back to your dorm."

"I don't. I just wanna..." Meg groans and rubs her face further into his shirt. "Wan go home."

"Okay." Dwight carefully helps Meg to her feet. She's stumbling much worse than before and has to lean heavily on Dwight for help. "It's alright. I'll get you back to your dorm."

The moving is slow, but they eventually are getting to the dorm. It's when they're at Meg's dorm that it dawns on Dwight to ask. "Is your roommate in to help you?"

"No. They.. Party too." Meg very very slowly brings herself to say.

Dwight's grinning. This is already going smoothly. He can't wait to get further. This is going to be so much fun. "Come on. Let me help you up then."

He helps her to the elevator on the main floor, hand on her hip and her arm around his shoulder. Third floor and door 304. Meg is able to fish her keys out but Dwight has to open the door. The door locks automatically as it closes.

Meg falls onto her bed. Her arms are loose and she can't seem to focus too hard on anything. Her head felt swimmy. She'd never been drunk, was this how bad it felt? She rolls just slightly when her bed dips. Focusing only for a second, it's Dwight. He'd brought her back.

"Yer.. a good friennd. Dwieeghtt." Meg clumsily pats what she can reach of him. 

Dwight's hand moves and settles on Meg's thigh. "Yeah. A friend. That's all you ever see."

Meg frowns, her brows have a hard time pressing together. "What.. tha mean?"

A surprised slurred sound leaves Meg. Her eyes meet the ceiling and her back the mattress. Dwight's weight moves up settling over her body. He's heavy between her thighs. Meg puts her hand on his shoulders. She pushes, hands slipping. "G-ge- off."

"I want to be more than friend's Meg," Dwight whispers to her. He pushes his glasses up his nose. His breathing is catching with excitement. Fingers push up Meg's skirt and pull her underwear. He lifts his weight. "I've been wanting to be with you for so long. But you haven't been looking at me. Why not?"

"Dwi-DWightt!!!" Meg tries yelling, but it's slurred and soft. She pushes at him. Her hands keep sliding and she can't keep a grip on him. "Stop!!"

"I can't. I really can't." Dwight presses his mouth to Meg's. It's sloppy and disgusting. He's all teeth and tongue against her unwilling lips. "I need you Meg. Why can't you just accept me?"

Meg starts to cry. Her underwear is off and Dwight's fingers are running over her folds beneath her skirt. He's inexperienced. Pressing too hard where he shouldn't just looking for where her holes are. He presses his fingers into her. She's dry but as he moves them, she starts to slicken slowly. 

Stop it! Stop it!! Meg tries to move her legs to kick him. They are barely responding. Her head is so fuzzy.

Dwight is grinning. She's here. Right here and she's his. He never thought it would happen, but it is. "Shh shh. You're going to like this."

His own pants pull open and Dwight's pushing his dick into her without a second thought to it. He's not that big but Meg still cries in pain. He moans, grinning and grabbing at her covered breasts. "Oh that's hot. That's ohh man," he breaths out slowly. Get a hold of yourself. 

Meg stills, unable to believe this is happening. This wasn't Dwight. There's no way this could be her best friend. "Dwight- please-- stop." Her words are filled with soft whines at his hands roughing her breasts beneath fabric.

"You're enjoying this too. You're wet. That's how it works." Dwight murmurs. He kisses Meg's cheek. "That's how it works."

Meg's belly shirt gets shoved up roughly and soft baby hands grasp them. Dwight rocks his hips, humping into Meg, barely able to keep himself. It feels so much better than his hand or sex toys. So good!!! 

Meg just holds her hands on his shoulders, tears going down her face. She can't look at him. It doesn't feel good. She can barely even feel much of anything with her slickness and how small he is. 

It's over soon after it began. Dwight cums inside of her, squirting barely an ounce of cum into her. "See.. Ohhh. See!" He moans into Meg's ear. "See it's so good. You're so good. I told you."

Meg says nothing. She wants him to get off. She wants this to be a bad dream. 

Dwight pulls out of her and forces another kiss on her. He makes a gross slurp when pushing his tongue into her mouth. She doesn't respond. He doesn't seem to notice. He rolls off of her onto his side beside her. 

Meg curls in on herself away from him. "Go."

Dwight's smile falls. "What?"

"Leave. Go away." Meg repeats quietly.

Dwight scowls. "You want me to leave after everything I've done for you! I was just getting my reward for all the years I've helped you."

Meg scowls to herself and says nothing. 

"Nothing to say huh. You took me just fine. Like the slut you are." Dwight stomps to standing. He puts his dick away and throws her alarm clock on the ground. The clock shatters. Meg jerks closer into herself. "I know all about the things you've done in school with the other jocks!"

Meg covers her ears. "Go away!!!"

Dwight goes to grab Meg's arm but stops at the lock of the door jingling. He gives a quick punch down to Meg's temple. It's hard and bruising and enough to knock her out. His nerdy nice facade falls right back on as the door opens. 

Meg's roommate, Nea, stops in the doorway. She squints. "What are you doing here?"

"Meg wasn't feeling good at the party so I brought her back." Dwight kicks at the floor, hands in his pockets. "She fell asleep pretty quick. Think the alcohol hit her a little hard."

"I see." Nea looks at Meg for a few moments then at Dwight. She frowns but moves to let him leave. "Well you aren't supposed to be up here. It's a girls only dorm."

"I know, but she had a hard time standing. I needed to make sure she got up here okay." Dwight smiles. 

Nea frowns at his retreating form but doesn't have anything to say to him.


End file.
